The Double Date
by SimonsSavior
Summary: Simon meets his one true love in the form of a stranger on the side of the road her name is Danielle


It had been 2 week since Simon had found Danielle wondering the side of the road. She was scared and tired and when he offered her a place to sleep and get something to eat she could not pass up the opportunity.

** Two weeks earlier **

Danielle opened the door to the truck and got it slowly her body hurt so bad probably from sleeping on rocks for the past couple of had been on her own for the last two months after her sister and her niece were killed by walkers during a scavenge at a gas station.

" thank you for taking me to your community. if i could just get something to eat and maybe a nights sleep ill be on my way i don't want to be a burden" Danielle said to the man driving the truck. he was mysterious, she found him very good looking he looked well built and his mustache was so hot.

" It's no problem really we cannot have you wondering around out here by yourself. when we get back to the sanctuary i will have to introduce you to the boss though after all its his decision if you can stay" Simon looked Danielle up and down she was very beautiful her pitch black hair and curvy body she was battered and bruised but still Simon couldn't take his eyes off of her

Pulling into the sanctuary Danielle couldn't believe her eyes it was huge it must have been a factory before the world went to hell it looked secure and she already felt safer. The truck came to a halt Simon turned off the engine he opened the door and hoped out.

" come on sweetheart lets get you inside to meet Negan" Simon walked around and opened the door to the truck offering Danielle his hand. She gratefully took it his hands were rough but she felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as they touched.

Simon reached into his pocket and grabbed the walkie chiming in happier than usual

" Boss you busy" Simon asked as he opened the doors to the sanctuary holding them opened as he let you walk in before he did.

" Whats up Si? Peaches beansprout and I are just reading about farm animals" Negan laughed as Mia attempted to snort like pig.

" I have someone for you to meet, I found a helpless female wondering the road i brought her back here was wondering if she could stay here until she gets back on her feet"

" I'll be right down" Negan sounded a little aggravated he hated when Simon took things into his own hands.

Blake looked at Negan

" Me and Mia are coming too, if this girl is in rough shape she doesn't need your attitude right now"

Originally posted by jdm-negan-mcnaughty

Simon took Danielle into the dining hall he went and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple he came back to Danielle who was now sitting with her knees up to her chest.

" Here a little something to hold you over until supper" Simon handed Danielle the apple and water

"Thank you" Danielle smiled sweetly at Simon holding the gaze for longer than she should have. The tension was broken when the door to the dining hall opened and in walked Negan and Blake holding hands with baby Mia attached to Blake's hip."

" Hi i'm Danielle what a wonderful place you have here" Danielle said extending her hand to Negan

"Thanks doll so your the girl Si brought back huh what are you looking to get out of being here" Negan stated a little to stern.

** Blake slaps Negan's arm making Mia laugh **

" Don't mind him he is a grumpy old man " Blake laughed she placed Mia down and grabbed Danielle into a hug.

" you look like you need a nice hot shower some new clothes food a glass of wine and a room to call your own" Blake stated smiling widely.

Blake picked Mia back up placed her on her hip grabbed Danielle's hand and led her through the dining room doors looking over her shoulder she yelled

" Danielle here can have my old room, im going to take her shopping get her some clothes and decorations for her new room"

" Guess she is staying Peaches has spoken" Negan laughed

"Well im glad she is" Simon stated running his fingers through his mustache watching you leave.

** Present day **

Danielle walked the floor of her room nervous as could be. The flirting between you and Simon had not gone unnoticed by Blake. You had started working in the garden and everyday Simon would come for your lunch bringing you a bottle of water and granola knowing it was your favorite you guys would sit under he same tree just laughing and getting to know eachother.

" what did you do before this Danielle " Simon asked laying back onto the grass

" I was in school i was getting my degree for social work, but i had a job as a waitress to pay for schooling" Danielle joined Simon laying back onto the grass as well there shoulders touching.

" It's been great staying here you have been so sweet i love getting to know more about you every day i love our lunch dates Si" Danielle wrapped an arm around his stomach and hugged him tight

" I like getting to know you too. You know me and Negan spotted this beautiful lake about an hour from here the other day its barely touched or overrun we were thinking maybe you and blake would like to join us for a midnight picnic" Simon turned and looked Danielle in the eyes

" are you asking me on a date Si" Danielle asked with a huge smile

" Yea i guess i'am a double date that is "

" i would love to" Danielle leaned in and kissed Simon on the cheek " i better get back to the garden"

Now here she was ready to go pacing the floor waiting for blake to come and get her after she brought Mia to the wives. She was so nervous what if he tried to kiss her or hold her hand. Danielle may come across as beautiful and outgoing but being 24 Danielle was a virgin she had never been with a man not even kissing she was saving herself for marriage but i mean what was the point now right.

** knock knock **

" hey you ready gorgeous" Blake smiled as she opened the door " you look stunning and i have never seen Simon so happy he truly needed this "

Blake grabbed your hand and the two of you walked down the hall towards the front doors


End file.
